


The Dark One Doesn't Share

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin makes a deal with his little maid thinking her modesty will keep her from upholding her end. He is spectacularly mistaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark One Doesn't Share

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is inspired by the story of Lady Godiva.

"Rumple there won't be enough food to keep them until the next harvest." 

"Well I don't see how that's any of my concern Dearie." Rumple looked away from her then, choosing to focus on pouring himself a cup of tea. 

"It should be your concern, they live in your domain." Anger was beginning to color Belle's voice. 

"Well I can hardly help that the silly farmers let their ground go barren. They should know by now to rotate their crops." 

"All the more reason for you to help them. You can consider this a lesson learned, and you will be gaining their respect as a just ruler of this realm." 

"I don't need them to respect me Dearie. I find that the fear of me suffices." 

Belle knelt at Rumple's feet and looked up into his face,"Is there anything that I could say or do to persuade you?" 

Rumple smirked and replied in the trilling voice he used when making deals, "My dear little maid, the chance of me helping that village is equal to the chance of you riding through town stark naked at the break of dawn." Rumple laughed impishly, clearly amused by the mental image. 

"Is that a challenge?" 

That shook Rumple out of his revelry. For a moment he just stared at Belle dumbfounded before he finally whispered, "you wouldn't." 

Belle calmly replied, "but if I did you would help that village." 

Rumple considered, he was sure that Belle would not go through with this challenge. She was far to modest. "All right Dearie. If you ride through town completely naked at the break of dawn for all the village to see, then yes I will help them." She wouldn't do it. Rumple was confident that this would be the end of the conversation. 

But he was not so lucky. 

That night Belle did not sleep. Just before sun up she crept through the castle barefoot and naked save for a cloak wrapped around her for warmth. She made her way to the kitchen and retrieved some sugar cubes. She then made her way to the stables and to the majestic white horse that rumple favored and that Belle had befriended. "Hello pretty girl." Belle whispered to the horse. "There's something I have to do and I'm very nervous. I've always told myself that if I do the brave thing bravery will follow. But I'll still need your support." She ran her hand over the horse's silky mane. The horse nudged her as if to agree. "I'm so glad you're on my side." Belle fed the horse the sugar cubes, removed her cloak and hung it on the nearby peg, and then climbed up on the horse's back. She gave the horse a gentle kick and they were both off. 

Rumple was still sound asleep when a nagging pull of magic woke him. He quickly sat up in bed as if he had been pinched. Belle… She had just crossed the boundary of the Dark Castle. What is she doing? Rumple quickly retrieved a small hand mirror from a nearby drawer. With a wave of his hand it revealed Belle stark naked on back of his white horse making her way in the direction of the village. Rumple audibly gulped. He had never felt such a combination of emotions at the same time before. Admiration, anger, lust, embarrassment, fear and most disconcerting of all love. 

Rumple couldn't let her go through with this. Just the thought of men leering at his Belle made his blood boil. And the thought of women shielding the eyes of their children, and shooting scornful glances at the angel on earth that is Belle made him physically ill. With a wave of his hand he was in the stable, and with one more wave both Belle and the horse we're standing before him. "Just what do you think you are doing dearie?" Rumple asked through grinding teeth. 

"What does it look like?" Belle stoically held her ground like an exquisite rendering of an ancient war goddess. 

"Do you know what might have happened to you riding into town like that? 

You could've been raped! You could've been stoned! The towns people could've lynched you!" Rumple had been seething as he began his tirade, but now he was just relieved. He pulled her into his arms and embraced her. He breathed her scent in deeply and whispered, "you could've died. I could've lost you… And it would've been my fault." Her hair began to dampen under his tears, and she could hear his breath hitch in his chest. 

"I'm sorry Rumple. I never meant to cause you distress." She rubbed his back and begin to make calming shushing noises. She felt him calm against her. "I just couldn't stand by and let the people of that village starve." 

Rumple pulled back to look at her in the face. 

"I know love. I should've just helped them when you asked. I should've never made that ill thought out bet with you. I should've known that you wouldn't be deterred. You care for others so deeply. The depths of your heart amaze me." 

"So you'll help them?" There was hopeful note to her voice. 

"Yes love. I will help them." 

For a moment, Rumple thought he saw love sparkling in her eyes. But no that couldn't be, how could she ever feel anything so deep for him. Rumple barely had time to consider this thought before Belle's lips crashed into his own. He was caught completely off guard, but then his brain screamed out that he needed to react quickly or else Belle would feel as if she were kissing a brick wall, so Rumple deepened the kiss and began to tangle Belle's hair around his fingers. Belle moaned into his mouth as she began to massage his scalp. He could feel her left hand begin to snake down his back and he instinctively slid his hands down under her buttocks and with just a little nudge Belle hopped up clenching his midsection with her legs. All at once they were enveloped in purple smoke and transported to his bedroom. The sheets and covers of his bed were still thrown aside from his uncomfortable awakening earlier. He lowered Belle onto the bed and smiled to himself when she made a little growl of disapproval at his letting go of her. She couldn't really want this he thought to himself. But there she sat on his satin covered mattress, flushed pink and absolutely wanton, the moisture all over the front of his vest was proof of her readiness, but still he needed to be sure. "Tell me what you want Belle. I need to hear you say it." 

"I want you Rumplestiltskin. I want you to want me. I want you inside me, I want you to embrace me and make love to me." Her voice was husky and her words spilled forth in a lusty whisper. 

Her words undid him. In a flash he was freed of his clothing and on top of her. 

He kissed her passionately and she could feel his stiff member against her belly. He began to kiss down her neck and collarbone until his mouth came to her aroused nipple. He began to suckle on her breast as well as lapping and licking lazy circles around the areola. 

Already Belle could feel the stirrings of an orgasm. Rumple reached down with his right hand and grasped his member and began to tease Belle's labia and clitoris with the head. Belle's breath increased as her orgasm built. Rumple positioned the head of his member at her opening and moved then moved his hand up to her mound. He rested it there and began to massage her clitoris with his thumb flicking it with his nail every so often. 

Belle shuttered beneath him, and as the wave of her orgasm crested he eased his member into her. 

Belle cried out and wrapped her legs around his back pulling him deeper inside of her. Rumple pushed up on his knees and pulled Belle into his lap, her buttocks resting on his thighs while the rest of her lay in absolute bliss on his bed. With one hand at the small of her back, he brought the other around to her fiery furnace and began to stimulate her. He rubbed slow circles on her clitoris and began to bring his fingers down along her folds in a wishbone pattern as he pumped in and out of her torturously slow. Under his ministrations Belle came undone. Her walls begin to flutter furiously against his manhood and she began to jerk and writhe and scream out his name. He came with her and slumped against her chest. She brought a hand up to massage his scalp and he moaned happily against her bosom. She was his. She would always be his and he was not content to share.


End file.
